


One Night

by Kylorenlover



Category: High School - Fandom, Teen pregnancy - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alcohol, Crush, F/M, Fights, Football, Goody Two Shoes, High School, Love Traingle, Party, Romance, Soccer, Sports, drunk, track
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenlover/pseuds/Kylorenlover
Summary: She had always had a crush on him since the beginning of highschool. He seemed perfect, good grades, smart, kind, gentle, good sense of humor and handsome. What else could you want? Elizabeth or Liz for short had a crush on Matt her freshmen year as well as sophomore year. She was too afraid to try anything with him so he remained a crush for quite some time, but what happens s when the good two shoe Liz shows up at the same party as him.





	1. Chapter 1

        It was the middle of her sophomore year at highschool. Elizabeth had many friends and one crush. She had moved here her freshmen year as well as her crush but she knew he would never have eyes for her. They took some of the same classes and she was always sit and admire him. Before she realized it she was head over heels for him but she couldn't do anything about it.

      The bell rung as Liz say doodling in her notebook. She continued writinf the name Matt in different fonts as students began filing out of the classroom. "Hey." A tall, handsome boy with dark brown haired that was combed up and blue eyes tapped Liz on the shoulder. Liz was rather tall for girls, actually taller than most girls in  her highschool. She had long fawn colored hair and green eyes and was fairly slim. She looked up suddenly slamming her notebook. "Ahh hey." She said a slight blush burned across her face. "What's up Matt?" She asked awkwardly. "Do you need a ride down to track again?" He asked nonchalantly. "Ahh yeah please." She said excitedly. Liz packed her things into her bag and hurried down the hall with Matt. He drove a large with truck that had double doors. "Thanks again for giving me rides all the time." She said smiling as she pulled herself into the passenger seat of the truck. He chuckled. "You don't have to thank me everyday. We are going to the same place after all." He said buckling his seat belt. "Oh yeah." She said quietly. She thought she was special for a moment. She felt a slight movement across her waist and looked down to see and arm outstretched. "Don't forget to wear your seatbelt." He said fastening the seatbelt around Liz. She nodded slightly. "So we haven't talked for a while.... Umm is there any guys you like? I mean you usually always tell me everything soooo...." "Mmm." She let out a confirmation and nodded. " You gonna tell me who?" Liz blushed and turned her head propping up on her hand. She peered out the window. "He won't like me anyway." She said quietly with a sigh.

      "Who wouldn't like an amazing girl like my Liz?" He asked cheerfully poking her in the side. "He is already talking to someone. There is no point in trying." She says sadly. Matt looks at Liz frowning. "Enough about me." Liz said smiling once again facing Matt. If only he could've seen how fake that smiled really was. " How are things going for you?" She asked cheerfully. "Well let me tell you I started talking with Cali. I never knew she was so amazing though she is one year lower than us." He said with a wide smile. "Oh that's great." She said turning towards the window once again. She moved her hand to her cheek to wipe a tear. "Yeah." He said as they approached the track. The car stopped as they pulled into a spot. Liz unbuckled her seat belt and reach for the handle of the truck door. "Liz." Matt said quickly grabbing her hand. Is everything alright. You seem different." He said staring into her eyes. She smiled. " Yeah everything is just fine." She said cheerfully. "Good." He then patted her on the head and grabbed her bags. They both left the truck and headed towards the track. "You don't always have to be so nice." Liz says gently looking forward. She thought to herself how much easier it would be for her to get over him if he weren't so nice. He laughed. "Yeah I do." He said wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders as they approached the track. Most of them team was there but a few people were trickling in here and there. Matt and Liz split off into there own track events heading to there groups of friends. Of course Cali was latched onto Matt the second they got there. Liz looked over at Matt for a moment then to her friends who were speaking amongst themselves. "Earth to Liz." Her friend Sierra said. "Huh?" Liz snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry. What were you saying?" She said focusing back in on their conversation. "There is a party tonight. You haven't been yourself lately so do you want to go?" Her other friend Brie comments. "We know you are a good girl and everything but you might need to cool your head off a bit." Sierra pushes. Liz nods. "I guess you're right, but I've never gone to a party before." She said nervously. "Leave it to me." Brie commented quickly. "After track practice you are coming over." Brie demanded. "Okay sounds great." Liz said smilingn widely. Something inside was exctied but also nervous. Track practice finished quickly and Liz and Brie headed of towards Brie's car. "Elizabeth." A voice called out. " You're not going back with me today?" He asked slightly disappointed. " No not today. Brie and I have plans." "Ahh I see. Well... See you Monday then." He said hesitantly. Liz waved seeing him off to his truck and then buckled herself into Brie's car. "I am so excited for your first party!" Brie squeeled. "Honestly same." Liz squeeled in reply." They pulled out of the parking lot exchanging small talk amongst themselves. They pulled into Brie's garaged and hurriedly headed into the house. Brie lived alone due to her parents being abusive but her place was actually really nice. She awlays wore name brand clothing as well. Brie threw put several for herself and Liz. Liz stared wide eyed at the outfits anxiously. "Haha funny joke. You don't really think I would wear this." She smiled nervously. "No I know you, but tonight you are someone different." Liz in reply to what Brie had said. After hours of trying they both found the perfect one and looked amazing. Liz wore a tight short leather skirt and a dark blue tank top with a black leather jacket over top. Her make up was done to make her skin look darker than usual and her light hair was curled perfectly. Liz's curves were extentuated in the outfit she was wearing making her ten times sexier. Liz wriggled aroidn uncomfortably in the clothing. "This really isn't me." She said staring into the mirror. "That's ok." Brie said standing next to her in the mirror. Brie was slim as well but shorter then Liz. Brie had much darker skin. Her was curled perfectly. She wore a Browne leather jacket, fish net legging under her shirt black skirt. Her top was a maroon colored crop top. She pulled it off so well. The party was soon to begin. 


	2. The Party

          Liz grabbed the small clutch bag that Brie lent her and headed out to Brie's car. She smiled nervously one last time before opening the car door. "You ready?" Brie asked excitedly. "Ready as I'll ever be." She gripped the clutch bag tightly in her lap as they pulled away from her house and headed to the main part of the city. "Who's party is this by the way?" Liz asked quizzically. " Oh yeah forgot to mention it is Zak Barker's." Brie said focusing on the road. " Ahh." Liz nodded recognizing the name. He was said to be a really hottie around the school. They made a few turns before pulling up to a large, lively house. There were many car parked all over and garbage as well as people scattered about. There several different colored lights beaming out some of the lower floor windows. Brie gripped Liz's arm tightly. "Just cool and don't worry about anything." She said reassuringly. Liz smiled and the two left the car together. They walked up towards the door and the second they entered the smell of alcohol hit Liz hard. She resisted the urge to grab her nose and cover it. The stench was unbearable. Brie grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and led her to a group of boys. "Come on." She ushering her towards them. They conversed for a while and Brie shared a shot with one of the guys. "Hey Brie. I think I might go get a drink." Brie nodded too busy to respond anymore then a simple gesture.. 

      Liz sighed and then walked to wear the alcohol was being served. Many bottles of alcohol layed sprawled out amongst the counter. "Hey there pretty lady. You must be one of the sophomore's. You look like a noon to this." He said sitting down next her. Liz studied him for a moment and then recognized his face. "Zak!" She exclaimed loudly. She automatically covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Ah so you know me. Well I will get you something miles to drink since you are a new come." He said reaching for a glass and bottle. He swiflty poured the drink and served it to her. She glanced at the bottle 'devil something whiskey' it read. She looked at the glass skeptically. "Hey don't worry trust me." He said with a smirk and then drank some alcohol from his own cup."Aww sorry it is my first time doing this so I am just a bit hesitant." Liz said politely then grasped the cup in her hands tightly. "Don't worry sweetheart I understand." Zak said winking. Liz took a small gulp of the alcohol. It was so bitter. Why did people like it? Then the cup was yanked from her hand. She peered at the figure who stole the cup from and saw Matt's eyes resting on her. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "And drinking this. One more sip and you would've been knocked out. Who served this to you." Liz looked up at him confused at why he was there and why he was mad. "One more time.  Who served you this?" He asked angrily. Liz pointed at Zak with a bewildered wearing a bewildered look. She felt sort of nauseous. "Zak you recognized as new and you still served her this. Were you planning to knock her up or something?" He asked frowning at him. Liz was completely out of it and had no focus whatsoever. 

        Matt glared at Zak for a moment and then took the glass in his hand and dumped it over Zak's head. "Hey!" Zak shoutes getting up from his chair."What's your problem man?" Zak said grabbing Matt by his shirt. "You're a scumbag." Matt spat at him. Zak let gotmand headed off somewhere towards the opposite way off the beverage counter. Matt looked sympathetically at Elizabeth who seemed partially drunk. He grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go to a room." He said dragging her towards a hall way. She let her self be dragged along by his tight grip. They entered a dark room that was lit by a single light. He sight sitting her down on the bed. He sat across the room on a chair. It was a long silence before someone spoke. "Why are you mad." She asked her world's were slightly slurred.  "Why!" He exclaimed. "You are at a party you shouldn't even be at firstly." He said slowly rising from the chair and approaching her. His agner was rising. "Secondly you are unsuspervised and getting taken advantage of. That makes me so mad." He said angrily towering over her. "How could you be so stupid?" He spat angrily pushing her down onto the bed. "You are so naieve." He said coldly.


	3. The Night

         Elizabeth stared up at him quietly. Tears began to build up in her eyes. She was scared. She had never seen Matt angry likes this. "I'm sorry." She cried out as tears began streaming down her face. She covered her mouth to muffle her crying. "I know I shouldn't be here but I wanted to try something new." She cried out. Matt got off of her and reached and reached for a bottle of alcohol sitting on the desk. He looked at her. His eyes once again full of his usual gentle demeanor. "Honestly when you look so innocent like that it makes bad men want to take you." He said then took a big swig of the beverage. "Too bad I can only do this to you when I am drunk." Liz stared at him as he took another big swig. She gasped at the amount he was drinking. " You are going to get drink." She said concerned. "Shush you don't know anything." He said his words were slurred and some hard to decipher. He then stood up from the chair placing the bottle carefully in the table. "I'm sorry I am an animal" he said apologetcially. He then approached her pushing her shoulders against the bed.

       He kissed her passionately but gently the first time but as he continued he grew hungrier and more savage. He kissed her long and hard not releasing her mouth for even a bit of breath. She gently bit his lip back in response. She was overtaken by him and couldn't control herself anymore. Was this a dream. He gently picked her up and placed her completely on the bed so he could approach her more comfortably. What was going on? What is wrong? Liz thought to herself. She quietly laid on the bed her head spinning. Without not noticing she passed out. The night passed by and the morning came. Liz partially awoke her eyes still closed. She felt something soft and warm against her skin. She pulled herself closer to it. She was enjoying the warmth. Finally she opened to look up what this was. She stares wide eyed in shock. "Oh my gosh." She said loudly sitting up and scrambling towards the end of the bed. She realized she was mostly naked only underwear and a bra. Before she could crawl off the bed Matt grabbed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let me hold you for a little longer." He whispered in her and closed his eyes as if too go back to sleep. Liz nodded at Matt's request. He gently used his large palm to caress the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her tigter against his bear body. Liz peeered around the room to realize it was not the same room as last night. "Where are we?" She whispered. "My place. After you passed out I took you back to my apartment and I know you can't recall the rest what happened but it come to you." He said sorrowfully. "I'm really horrible." He said hoarsely. "I took advantage of such an innocent girl." He seemed like he was about to cry. Liz wrapped her arms around his back and gently rubbed it. "It's ok." She said comforting him. He stared right into Liz's eyes. He pulled her for head gently towards and placed a kiss directly on it. Liz smiled at his gentle gesture and looked back into his eyes. "I know we need to get up but I just want to stay like this." Matt said smirking. He then placed his lips on her neck and nibble one spot a bit. "H..hey." Liz called out softly. She was shocked by what he was doing. After his lips left her neck she reached for the spot. She could still feel his warmth through it. "My mark shows you are mine." He said getting up from the bed. She studied his body as was wearing only his boxers. "I had Brie bring over some clothes he said gesturing towards a pile of clothes sitting on his dresser. She sat up suddenly and reached for her head, it was throbbing. Matt rushed to her side. "Don't sit up too suddenly. You have a hangover because you aren't a drinker type." He said chuckling he then helped her sit on the edge of the bed. "Honestly I wouldn't stand up either." He warned her. She tried putting just one leg in front and applying pressure but her whole body was sore. She slumped back onto the bed. "I'll help you." He said gently dressing her. The clothe she wore were a red and blue flannel and some light blue ripped jeans. He then went behind and pulled her hair up. She sat there pondering her thoughts.

           "Hey once I get dressed how about we watch some Netflix and I make you breakfast?" Liz smiled. "Sounds great." She said cheerfully. She kept thinking about last night, she couldn't recall anything. Why was she here in his bed. "Umm what happened last night?" She asked quietly. "Don't wory it will come back to you." He said looking in the mirror and throwing a shirt and jeans on. She nodded biting her lip nervously. "Ok your parents know you spent the night at Brie's." He said as he walked over towards her. "Huh what? My parents think I did but I ended up spending the night a boys house." She cried out. "My parents will kill me if they find out." She said whining. "It's ok. We covered up well." He said comfortingly and then he gathered Liz in his arms and opened the bedrdoom door. She realized she had never actually been to his apartment. Liz looked around seeing it was large. She saw several bedrooms some doors and open and others closed. As they walked down the hall she smelt something sweet coming from the kitchen. She looked over to see two people cooking in the kitchen. "Awe so the two love birds woke up." One of Matt's roommates commented. Liz blushed still realizing she was in Matt's arms. "Can you put me down." She whispered quielty in his ear. "Of course not." He said smiling. " I like having you all to myself." He said approaching the couch and gently setting her down. "You know most of my roommates since we all go to school together. I'll be right back." He said gently walking back towards the hall. "So how was it?" Logan asked. Liz looked at him questioningly. "What?" She asked quizzically. "Oh you don't remember." Liz was lost in confusion. What does all of this mean?


End file.
